The Epithelial Cell and Mucosal Immunology Core (Core C) provides the infrastructure, biologic resources, expertise, and training for innovative and cross-disciplinary research on epithelial biology and immune function in mucosal surfaces and solid organs of the GI tract. Specific activities and services include: Polarized Epithelial Cell Culture and Genetic Transformations nCounter NanoString RNA Analysis FACs 7- or 12-Color Analysis Of Cultured Cells or Tissue/Organoid-derived Primary Cells Transepithelial Electrophysiology of live cells, cell monolayers, and tissues Gastrointestinal Organoid Derivation and Culture Specialized Equipment, Reagents, Training, and Consultation for recombinant protein expression and purification, including small molecules, specialized and unique epithelial cell lines, expression profiling using Bio-Plex MAGPIX multiplex reader Research and Development of live cell ratio fluorescence imaging of ion and solute transients, and FRAP analysis of membrane molecules A total of 27 HDDC members and 20 non-Members used Core C in the last grant cycle as measured in billable hours of service. 8 HDDC Members used Core C services in every quarter. The Core recorded >4000 billable hours/year. 45 Members and Associate Members anticipate use of Core C in the next grant cycle. All services will be utilized.